gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EITC Annexation of Isla Perdida
On October 3, 1774, the East India Trading Company officially began showing interest in possibly annexing the island of Isla Perdida into the company's empire. The island, wild, has raised interest among some members of the EITC, and annexation has begun underway. The annexation process was started by First High-Lord Jeremiah Garland and Fleet Admiral Sven Daggersteel, with support from Lord Caddius Bane. If the annexation is successful, the island will be put under full control of the British, with East India Trading Company bases and outposts set up and secure. Reasons Here are the reasons the island should be annexed: *It is on the edge of the Caribbean, thus serving as an excellent location for a large trading outpost, as well as a small naval base and fall back point. *As EITC ships continue the search for El Patron's weapons near Raven's Cove, this can serve as an excellent drop off and rendevouz point. *Far from the preying eyes of the EITC's enemies, including pirates. *Highly uninhabited, thus making a quick and easy conquest. *The island's many forests and hidden caves can serve as shelter from invaders. *Rugged and developed terrain can be used for military training, and the shallow inlets serve as an ideal spot for naval shipyards. *And of course, another outpost will promise lower taxes to the citizens of Great Britain in the Caribbean. Progress Progress of the annexation began October 3, 1744. In Garland's office, Garland, Admiral Daggersteel, and Captain Macskull all contributed to writing an informal document of annexation for Isla Perdida. In order for the document to become formal, a final signature is required from Lord Marshal Harrington, and/or a signature from King George Augustus II. Seeing that the documents would be a prize for theives, a decoy of the document, stating false material, was written and left in Garland's office, while the real document was kept safely with Garland and Daggersteel. Sure enough, after the trio departed from the office, Jason Blademorgan penetrated the office, and took off with the decoy, unaware it was fake. As he is, Blademorgan located Garland and Daggersteel, and jeered at them that he had stolen the documents. Ignoring him, Garland and Daggersteel boarded Garland's ship the Black Mercenary to set sail for Isla Perdida. Garland and Daggersteel were soon joined by none other than Lord Caddius Bane. They informed Bane of the annexation, and Bane agreed to help establish a brief foothold on the island. However, while sailing to Perdida, Blademorgan had discovered the documents he had stolen were fake, and pursued the ''Black Mercenary ''to claim the real ones. He eventually caught Garland's ship, boarded, and dueled Daggersteel while Garland and Bane took care of other matters. Seeing he could not beat Daggersteel, Blademorgan feigned death, by falling to the ground. Daggersteel, a bit confused, sheathed his sword and began to walk away. However, Blademorgan got up and caught Daggersteel off guard. He overpowered Daggersteel, and stole the real documents from his coat pocket. He ran back to his ship, only to see it had been lit afire by Bane and Garland. The two men appeared, and targeted Blademorgan at gun point. Seeing he was trapped, Blademorgan released the real documents. Then, Daggersteel appeared and pushed the helpless Blademorgan into the swalling waters, to go down with his burning vessel. They then secured the official plans, and continued onward. Upon arrival to the island, Garland, Bane, and Daggersteel went ashore, weapons drawn. They were not aware what hostility awaited them on the mysterious island. After a brief search of the perimeter of the beach, the three decided to check the interior of the island; the rainforest. Upon entry, they were surprised to see it inhabited by thousands upon thousands of wasps. Carefully they continued onward, not to disturb the wasps. Then, they reached the center of the forest, where, nestled in a small cave by the waterfall, they spotted a pirate's smuggling den, along with the pirate himself. The three easily burned the smuggling den, and arrested the pirate. When the pirate showed hostility to the EITC commanders, he was immediatly shot on site, his body thrown into the flames. The three searched onward to find more signs of life. In the end, no other signs of life were found (other than a few scorpions, more wasps, and a disturbed old lady dubbed by the name "Scary Mary", who, upon seeing the three EITC men, ran deeper into the jungle out of insanity and fright). The three concluded their venture by thrusting two flagpoles onto the sandy beach: one bearing the Union Jack, and the other the flag of the East India Trading Co. They had established a small foothold on the island, and will look to see if the annexation is carried out. Requirements Here are the requirements for the annexation to be successful: *Signatures from Lord Marshal Harrington and/or King George Augustus II on the official annexation documents. *An elite EITC search party to scan the perimeter of the island, to assure there is no other life and establish a stronger foothold. *Final approval from the EITC Council of the Elders. *A blockade to be set around the island, until the annexation is approved or declined. Updates *October 3, 1744 - Annexation process goes underway, when Garland, Daggersteel, and Bane survery the island. *October 4, 1744 - Rumors circulate that the Paradox, led by the vile Sir Carlos Clemente, also show interest in acquiring Isla Perdida for their own. Whether this is a coincedance, or an attempt to vex the East India Trading Company is unclear. Garland, forerunner of the annexation, plans to hold negotiations with Clemente to reach an agreement. If Clemente refuses to hold negotiations, a tack force led by Admiral Daggersteel will be sent in to clear Isla Perdida of all Paradoxian scouts, and military options will be issued. Poll This poll is available to all members of the Wikia, EITC and pirate alike. Please cast your vote. Question: Should the EITC annex Isla Perdida? Yes, give it to the EITC! No, give it to the Paradox! Leave it wild Category:EITC Category:Fan wars Category:POTCO